Fused disconnect switches of the type containing a replaceable fuse in series between the load and line terminals of a mechanical switch are currently arranged within metallic enclosures. The operating handle for moving the switch between "ON" and "OFF" positions is located either through the side of the enclosure case or through the cover. One such example of an enclosed fuse disconnect switch is found within U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,482. When such switches are arranged within metallic enclosures, extra insulation must be provided within the enclosure to ensure electrical integrity between the operating components. Means are required for electrical connection between the metallic enclosure and ground. Further, when such a fuse disconnect switch is environmentally exposed, a rustproof coating must be applied to the enclosure.
Some non-metallic enclosures for both circuit breakers and switches are currently available which require no protective coating nor extra dielectric insulation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,782 entitled "Molded Plastic Enclosure For Disconnect Switches", describes a three-piece molded plastic enclosure wherein electrical connection is controlled by moving a pair of electrical conductor blades mounted on a sqparable insulated handle in and out of contact with a corresponding pair of stab conductors mounted within the enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,146 entitled "Molded Plastic Enclosure For Electric Service Apparatus" describes a three-piece molded plastic enclosure for conventional electric service entry apparatus such as meters, fuses, circuit breakers and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,727 entitled "Compact Non-metallic Load Center Enclosure", describes a molded plastic load center enclosure including a plurality of conventional molded case circuit breakers. All of the aforementioned U.S. patent applications are incorporated herein for reference purposes.
The aforementioned U.S. Patents, each describe some type of handle operator to move the switch or circuit breaker between its "ON"-"OFF" conditions along with a cover and a case. One purpose of the instant invention is to describe a non-metallic enclosure which combines the switch operator with the cover and thereby obviates the need for an auxiliary switch operating member.